Zulüm
thumb|376px|[[Zulmü helal saymak küfürdür ]] *Eza Ticarette kaybetme, zarar etme. *Kibir ve gururunu bıraktırma. *Sıkıntı, eziyet, zulüm, cevr, sitem, renc, incinmek. İnsanın kerih görüp mahzun olduğu şey. *Hayır ve sadaka yoluyla mal vermede gururlanmak. * Tetavül etmek. *Zulm: (Zulüm) Haksızlık. *Eziyet, işkence. *Bir hakkı kendi yerinden başka bir yere koymak. ZULÜM ve vecizeler * Melik, küfür ve inkarla başta kalabilir. Ama zulüm le ayakta kalamaz. Nizamül Mülk Sözlükte "bir şeyi kendine mahsus yerinden başka bir yere koymak, noksan yapmak, sınırı aşmak, doğru yoldan sapmak, meyletmek, hakkını eksiltmek, hakkını vermemek, men etmek ve yapılmaması gereken bir davranışta bulunmak" anlamlarına gelir. Zulüm kavramı, Kur'ân öncesi Arap toplumunda insanî ilişkilerde her türlü olumsuz söz, fiil ve davranışları ifade etmekte kullanılmıştır. Kuranda zulüm Kur'ân'da bu kavram insanlar arasındaki olumsuz ilişkiyi ifade etmekle birlikte çoğunlukla Allah'a karşı görevlerde inkâr ve isyan olan söz, fiil ve davranışları ifade etmektedir. Kur'ân'da zulüm kavramı 58 sûrede 266 âyet-i kerimede 289 defa geçmiş ve *şirk (En'âm, 6/82), *küfür (Bakara, 2/254), *nifak (Nisâ, 4/64), *günah (Bakara, 2/231), *insanlara yapılan haksız muamele (Nisâ, 4/10), *noksan yapmak (Kehf, 18/33), *azap, işkence (Nûh, 16/41), *insan öldürmek (Bakara, 2/35), *hırsızlık (Mâide, 5/39), *zarar vermek (Şûrâ, 42/40-42), *haksızlık etmek (Âl-i İmrân, 3/182), *nefse zarar vermek (Bakara, 2/57), *insanlara eziyet etmek (Şûrâ, 42/41) vb. ilâhî iradeye ters düşen her türlü inanç, söz, fiil ve davranışlar anlamında kullanılmıştır. Zulüm kavramı Kur'ân'da tamamen olumsuz anlam ifade etmektedir. En büyüğünden en küçüğüne kadar her türlü günah, isyan ve itaatsizlik zulümdür. Allah'a ortaklar koşmak, âyetleri yalanlamak, içki, kumar, zina, hırsızlık... zulüm olduğu gibi, namaz kılmamak, mazeretsiz oruç tutmamak gibi ibadetleri terk etmek, hatta işlenen günahlara tevbe etmemek (Hucûrât, 49/11) dahi zulümdür. En büyük zulüm şirktir (Lokmân, 31/13). İnsan zulmü ya başkalarına karşı ya da nefsine karşı işler. Zulüm üç kısımdır: 1- İnsan ile Allah arasında vuku bulan zulüm. Bu şirk, küfür, nifak ve isyandır. 2- Kişi ile insanlar arasındaki zulüm. Haksızlık, hırsızlık, öldürme, iftira vb. günahlar. 3- Kişi ile nefsi arasında zulüm. Bu, Allah'a karşı görevlerini yapmayan ve insanlara zulmeden kimsenin neticede nefsine zulmetmemiş olmasıdır. (bk. Nefse Zulüm) *Kur'ân'da 23 âyette Allah'ın dünya ve âhirette insanlara, toplumlara ve âlemlere zulmetmediği bildirilmiştir (Âl-i İmrân, 3/108, 117, 182; Nisâ, 4/40). *İslâm'ın emir ve yasaklarına uymayan insan zulüm fiilini işlemiş ve zâlim vasfını kazanmış olur. (bk. Zâlim) (İ.K.) (Zulüm) Haksızlık. * Eziyet, işkence. * Bir hakkı kendi yerinden başka bir yere koymak. Bediüzzamanın yorumu (... sırrınca: Dostların hataları, hizmetimizde bir nevi zulüm hükmüne geçtiği için, çabuk çarpılıyor. Şefkatli tokat yer, aklı varsa intibaha gelir. Düşman ise, hizmet-i Kur'âniyeye zıddiyeti, mümânaati, dalâlet hesabına geçer. Bilerek veya bilmiyerek hizmetimize tecavüzü, zendeka hesabına geçer. Küfür devam ettiği için, onlar ekseriyetle çabuk tokat yemiyorlar. Nasılki küçük kabahatleri işliyenlerin, nâhiyelerde cezaları verilir. Büyük kabahatleri de büyük mahkemelere gönderilir. Öyle de: Ehl-i imanın ve has dostların hükmen küçük hataları, çabuk onları temizlemek için kısmen dünyada ve sür'aten verilir. Ehl-i dalâletin cinayetleri, o kadar büyüktür ki: Kısacık hayat-ı dünyeviyeye cezaları sığışmadığından, muktezâ-yı adalet olarak Alem-i Beka'daki Mahkeme-i Kübrâ'ya havale edildiği için, ekseriyetle burada cezaya çarpılmıyorlar. İşte Hadis-i Şerifte mezkûr hakikata dahi işaret ediyor. Yâni: Dünyada şu mü'min, kısmen kusuratından cezasını gördüğü için dünya onun hakkında bir dâr-ı cezadır. Dünya, onların saadetli âhiretlerine nisbeten bir zindan ve cehennemdir. Ve kâfirler, madem Cehennem'den çıkmıyacaklar. Hasenatlarının mükâfatlarını kısmen dünyada gördükleri ve büyük seyyiatları te'hir edildiği cihetle, onların âhiretine nisbeten dünya, cennetleridir. Yoksa mü'min bu dünyada dahi kâfirden manen ve hakikat nokta-i nazarında çok ziyade mes'uddur. Âdeta mü'minin imanı, mü'minin ruhunda bir cennet-i maneviye hükmüne geçiyor; kâfirin küfrü, kâfirin mahiyetinde manevî bir cehennemi ateşlendiriyor. L.) Terkipleri:Birleşik kelimeleri *ZULM-Ü MÜTEHACCİR Taş haline gelmiş, zulüm. (Bak: Sanemperest) *ZULMANÎ Karanlık. Karanlıkla alâkalı. Karanlıklı ve karanlık gaflet uykusunda olan. ZULMAT (Zulümât - Zulemât) (Zulmet. C.) Karanlıklar. Kara gün. * Dinsizlik ve zulüm devri. ZULMEN Haksızlıkla, zulüm yaparak. ZULMET Karanlık. * Mc: Sıkıntı. ZULMET-İ MÜNEVVERE Efkâr-ı hâzırada cehl-i basiti, cehl-i mürekkebe kalbeden en mühim sebep. Meçhul bir şeye parlak bir isim takmakla anladım zannetmek ve izah olundu zannetmektir. Manyetizma, telepati, kuvve-i mıknatısıyye ve elektrik gibi isimleri takmakla o hârika hâdiseler izah olunmuş olamazlar. *ZULMET-İ MÜZEVVER Dedikodu, fitneden hâsıl olan azab ve mânevi karanlık. *ZULMET-ÂLUD Karanlıklı. Karışık ve sıkıntılı. *ZULMET-EFZÂ (Zulmet-fezâ) Karanlığı artıran. ZULÜMAT (Bak: Zulmât) İngilizce - Türkçe {f} ezmek {f} baskı yapmak O ülkenin hükümeti insanlarına baskı yapmaktadır. - The government of that country oppresses its people. içini daraltmak tahakküm etmek kasıp kavurmak eziyet etmek sıkmak bunaltmak sıkıntı vermek sık Sessizlik can sıkıcıdır. - The silence is oppressive. baskı uygulamak canını sıkmak canını yakmak üzerine yüklenmek yormak İlgili Terimler oppression: {i} zulüm Bir günlük özgürlük, on yıllık zulümden daha iyidir. - One day's freedom is better than ten years of oppression. oppression: {i} baskı Birçoğu sömürgecilik altında uzun süre baskı ve zorluktan çekti. - Many have long suffered oppression and hardship under colonialism. oppression: boyunduruk oppressed: (Sosyoloji, Toplumbilim) ezilen oppressive: {s} baskıcı Baskıcı rejimler sonsuza dek yaşamaz. - Oppressive regimes don't live forever. oppressed: (sıfat) mazlum oppressive: {s} sıkıcı Sessizlik can sıkıcıdır. - The silence is oppressive. oppressive: oppressiveness sıkıcılık oppression: ağırlık oppression: bunalma oppression: (Tıp) opresyon oppression: eziyet oppression: üzgü oppression: ezme oppressive: bunaltıcı bir şekilde İngilizce - Yunanca καταπιέζω (katapiezo) καταπιέστε (katapieste) (v) καταθλίβω (katathlivo), καταδυναστεύω (katadynastevo), καταπιέζω (katapiezo) καταθλίβω (katathlivo) İlgili Terimler oppressed: καταπιεσμένος (katapiesmenos), καταπονημένος (kataponimenos) oppresses: καταπιέζει (katapiezei) oppressing: καταπίεση (katapiesi) oppression: (n) καταπίεση (katapiesi) oppression: κατοχή (katohi) oppressive: καταπιεστικός (katapiestikos) oppressive: (adj) καταθλιπτικός (katathliptikos) oppressor: (n) καταπιεστής (katapiestis), τύραννος (tyrannos) oppressor: καταπιεστής (katapiestis) oppressors: καταπιεστές (katapiestes) İngilizce - İngilizce To make sad or gloomy We were oppressed by the constant grey skies. Physically to press down on (someone) with harmful effects; to smother, crush Most mercilesse of women, VVyden hight, / Her other sonne fast sleeping did oppresse, / And with most cruell hand him murdred pittilesse. To keep down by force The rural poor were oppressed by the land-owners. {v} to injure, crush by hardship, subdue To oppress people means to treat them cruelly, or to prevent them from having the same opportunities, freedom, and benefits as others. These people often are oppressed by the governments of the countries they find themselves in We are not normal like everybody else. If we were they wouldn't be oppressing us come down on or keep down by unjust use of one's authority; "The government oppresses political activists If something oppresses you, it makes you feel depressed, anxious, and uncomfortable. It was not just the weather which oppressed her {f} repress; suppress; tyrannize To ravish; to violate cause to suffer; "Jews were persecuted in the former Soviet Union" To produce a sensation of weight in (some part of the body); as, my lungs are oppressed by the damp air; excess of food oppresses the stomach come down on or keep down by unjust use of one's authority; "The government oppresses political activists" To impose excessive burdens upon; to overload; hence, to treat with unjust rigor or with cruelty To put down; to crush out; to suppress İlgili Terimler oppressed: Simple past tense and past participle of oppress oppressed: Subject to oppression oppression: The act of oppressing, or the state of being oppressed The oppression of the poor by the aristocracy was one cause of the French Revolution. oppression: The exercise of authority or power in a burdensome, cruel, or unjust manner oppression: A feeling of being oppressed Our oppression was lifted by the reappearance of the sun. oppressive: Burdensome or difficult to bear the oppressive tax laws made it difficult to start a small company. *oppressive: Weighing heavily on the spirit; intense, or overwhelming will the oppressive heat of this summer weather never end?. oppressive: Tyrannical or exercising unjust power the oppressive land-owners kept a grip on the labourers. *oppression: Oppression is the cruel or unfair treatment of a group of people. an attempt to escape political oppression. when someone treats a group of people unfairly or cruelly and prevents them from having the same rights as other people have political/racial/sexual etc oppression oppression: {n} cruelty, hardship, heaviness *oppressive: {a} cruel, severe, heavy, unjust *oppressor: {n} one who oppresses, a tyrant Oppression: oppressure Oppressive: grievous *Oppressor: downpressor oppressed: burdened psychologically or mentally; "laden with grief"; "oppressed by a sense of failure" Türkçe - İngilizce İlgili Terimler oppression: zulüm İngilizce - Arapça {s} ظلم, اضطهد, غم, أخمد, أهان İlgili Terimler *oppressed: {a} مظلوم, مرهق, مضطهد oppressed: المضطهدين oppresses: يضطهد oppressing: قهر oppression: {n} اضطهاد, ظلم, غم, عمل ظالم, ضيق صدر, جور, طغيان, ضيق, إحساس بالظلم, إرهاق oppression: {n} ضيق صدر oppression: القهر *oppression: {n} إحساس بالظلم oppressive: {a} جائر, ظالم, غاشم, ثقيل, مرهق *oppressive: الظلاميين oppressor: {n} المضطهد, جائر, ظالم, الطاغي, القامع *oppressor: {n} الطاغي oppressor: {n} جائر *oppressors: الظالمين İngilizce - Farsça پریشان كردن ذلیل كردن تعدی كردن ستم كردن بر درمضیقه قرار دادن كوفتن İlgili Terimler *oppression: ستم *oppression: فشار oppression: تعدی *oppression: جور *oppression: افسردگی *oppression: بیداد bidad oppressive: خورد كننده oppressive: ستم پیشه oppressive: خوردكننده oppressive: ناراحت كننده oppressive: غم افزا *oppressor: ستمگر :1 cefa, eziyet. : :1 en:zulm ku:zulm ru:zulm KUR'ANDA ZULÜM KELİMESİNİN GEÇTİĞİ AYETLER 10/105,106- Yine bana şöyle emredildi: “Hakka yönelen bir kimse olarak yüzünü dine çevir. Sakın Allah’a ortak koşanlardan olma. Allah’ı bırakıp da sana ne fayda ve ne de zarar verebilecek olan şeylere yalvarma. Eğer böyle yaparsan, şüphesiz ki sen zâlimlerden olursun.” 10/13- Andolsun, sizden önceki nice nesilleri peygamberleri, kendilerine apaçık deliller getirdikleri halde (yalanlayıp) zulmettikleri vakit helâk ettik. Onlar zaten inanacak değillerdi. İşte biz suçlu toplumu böyle cezalandırırız. 10/17- Artık, Allah’a karşı yalan uydurandan veya O'nun âyetlerini yalanlayandan daha zâlim kimdir? Şüphe yok ki (böyle) suçlular asla kurtuluşa ermezler. 10/39- Hayır öyle değil. Onlar, ilmini kavrayamadıkları ve kendilerine yorumu gelmemiş olan bir şeyi yalanladılar. Kendilerinden öncekiler de (peygamberleri ve onlara indirilen kitapları) böyle yalanlamışlardı. Bak, o zalimlerin sonu nasıl oldu. 10/54- (O gün) zulmetmiş olan herkes, eğer yeryüzündeki her şeye sahip olsa, kendini kurtarmak için onu fidye verir. Azabı gördüklerinde, için için derin bir pişmanlık duyarlar. Onlara zulmedilmeksizin aralarında adaletle hükmedilir. 11/100- (Ey Muhammed!) Bunlar o memleketlerin haberlerinden bazılarıdır. Onları sana anlatıyoruz. Onlardan ayakta duranlar da var, yıkılıp gidenler de. 11/101- Biz onlara zulmetmedik. Fakat onlar kendilerine zulmettiler. Rabbinin azap emri gelince Allah’ı bırakıp da taptıkları ilahları kendilerine hiçbir fayda sağlamadı. İlahları onların sadece ziyanlarını artırdı. 11/102- Zulme sapmış memleketlerin halkını yakaladığında, Rabbinin yakalaması işte böyledir! Şüphesiz onun yakalaması can yakıcı ve şiddetlidir. 11/116- Sizden önceki nesillerden aklı başında kimseler (insanları) yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yapmaktan alıkoysalardı ya! Ancak içlerinden kendilerini kurtardığımız pek az kimse bunu yapmıştı. Zulmedenler ise içinde şımartıldıkları refahın ardına düştüler ve günahkâr kimseler oldular. 11/18- Kim Allah’a karşı yalan uydurandan daha zalimdir? İşte bunlar, Rablerine arz edilecekler ve şâhitler de, “Rablerine karşı yalan söyleyenler işte bunlardır” diyeceklerdir. Biliniz ki, Allah’ın lâneti zalimler üzerinedir. 11/19- Onlar (halkı) Allah yolundan alıkoyan ve onu eğri ve çelişkili göstermek isteyen kimselerdir. Hem de onlar ahireti inkâr edenlerin ta kendileridir. 11/20- Onlar yeryüzünde (Allah’ı) âciz bırakabilecek değillerdir. Onların Allah’tan başka sığınabilecekleri bir yardımcıları da yoktur. Azap onlar için kat kat artırılacaktır. Çünkü onlar (gerçekleri) işitmeğe tahammül edemiyorlar, hem de görmüyorlardı. 11/21- İşte bunlar, kendilerini ziyana uğratan kimselerdir. Uydurmakta oldukları şeyler de kendilerini yüz üstü bırakıp kaybolup gitmiştir. 11/22- Şüphesiz bunlar ahirette en çok ziyana uğrayanlardır. 11/37- “Gözetimimiz altında ve vahyimize göre gemiyi yap. Zulmedenler hakkında bana bir şey söyleme. Çünkü onlar suda boğulacaklardır.” 11/44- “Ey yeryüzü! Yut suyunu. Ey gök! Tut suyunu” denildi. Su çekildi, iş bitirildi. Gemi de Cûdî’ye oturdu ve “Zalimler topluluğu Allah’ın rahmetinden uzak olsun!” denildi. 11/67- Zulmedenleri o korkunç uğultulu ses yakaladı da yurtlarında diz üstü çökekaldılar. 11/68- Sanki orada hiç yaşamamışlardı. Biliniz ki Semûd kavmi Rablerini inkâr etti. (Yine) biliniz ki Semûd kavmi Allah’ın rahmetinden uzaklaştı. 11/82-83- (Azap) emrimiz gelince oranın altını üstüne getirdik. Üzerine de Rabbinin katında işaretlenmiş pişirilmiş balçıktan taşlar yağdırdık. Bunlar zalimlerden uzak değildir. 11/94- (Azap) emrimiz gelince, Şu’ayb’ı ve onunla birlikte iman edenleri, katımızdan bir rahmetle kurtardık. Zulmedenleri ise o korkunç (uğultulu) ses yakaladı da yurtlarında dizüstü çökekaldılar. 11/95- Sanki orada hiç yaşamamışlardı. Biliniz ki Semûd kavmi Allah’ın rahmetinden uzaklaştığı gibi Medyen halkı da uzaklaştı. 12/23- Evinde bulunduğu kadın (gönlünü ona kaptırıp) ondan arzuladığı şeyi elde etmek istedi ve kapıları kilitleyerek “Haydi gelsene!” dedi. O ise, “Allah’a sığınırım, çünkü o (kocan) benim efendimdir, bana iyi baktı. Şüphesiz zalimler kurtuluşa eremezler” dedi. 12/74- Onlar, “Eğer yalancı iseniz, hırsızlığın cezası nedir?” dediler. 12/75- Onlar da: “Cezası, su kabı kimin yükünde bulunursa o kimsenin kendisi(nin alıkonması) onun cezasıdır. Biz zalimleri böyle cezalandırırız” dediler. 14/13- İnkar edenler peygamberlerine, “Andolsun, ya sizi yurdumuzdan çıkaracağız, ya da bizim dinimize dönersiniz” dediler. Rableri de onlara şöyle vahyetti: “Biz zalimleri mutlaka yok edeceğiz.” 14/22- İş bitirilince şeytan da diyecek ki: “Şüphesiz Allah size gerçek olanı söz verdi. Ben de size söz verdim ama yalancı çıktım. Zaten benim sizi zorlayacak bir gücüm yoktu. Ben sadece sizi çağırdım, siz de hemen bana geliverdiniz. O halde beni kınamayın, kendinizi kınayın. Artık ben sizi kurtaramam, siz de beni kurtaramazsınız. Şüphesiz ben, daha önce sizin, beni Allah’a ortak koşmanızı kabul etmemiştim. Şüphesiz, zalimlere elem dolu bir azap vardır.” 14/27- Allah, iman edenleri hem dünya hayatında hem de ahirette sabit bir sözle sağlamlaştırır2, zalimleri ise saptırır. Ve Allah dilediğini yapar. 2 14/42- Sakın, Allah’ı zalimlerin yaptıklarından habersiz sanma! Allah onları ancak, gözlerin dehşetle bakakalacağı bir güne erteliyor. 14/43- O gün başlarını dikerek (çağırıldıkları yere doğru) koşarlar. Gözleri kendilerine bile dönmez, kalpleri de bomboştur. 14/44- (Ey Muhammed!) İnsanları, kendilerine azabın geleceği gün ile uyar. Zira o gün zalimler, “Ey Rabbimiz! Yakın bir süreye kadar bizi ertele de senin çağrına uyalım ve peygamberlerin izinden gidelim” diyecekler. Onlara şöyle denilecek: “Daha önce siz, sonunuzun gelmeyeceğine yemin etmemiş miydiniz?” 14/45- “Kendilerine zulmedenlerin yerlerinde oturdunuz. Onlara ne yaptığımız ise size belli olmuştu. Size misaller de vermiştik.” 14/46- Onlar gerçekten tuzaklarını kurmuşlardı. Tuzakları yüzünden dağlar yerinden oynayacak olsa bile, tuzakları Allah katındadır (Allah onu bilir). 16/112- Allah şöyle bir memleketi misal verdi: Orası güven ve huzur içinde idi. Oraya her taraftan bolca rızık gelirdi. Fakat Allah’ın nimetlerine nankörlük ettiler; bu yüzden yaptıklarına karşılık Allah onlara şiddetli açlık ve korku ızdırabını tattırdı. 16/113- Andolsun, onlara içlerinden bir peygamber geldi de onu yalanladılar. Böylece zulmederlerken azap onları yakalayıverdi. 16/28- O kafirler, nefislerine zulmederlerken melekler onların canlarını alır da onlar teslim olup, “Biz hiçbir kötülük yapmıyorduk” derler. (Melekler de şöyle diyecekler:) “Hayır! Allah sizin yapmakta olduklarınızı hakkıyla bilmektedir.” 16/85- O zalimler, azabı gördükleri zaman artık onlardan azap hafifletilmez ve kendilerine mühlet de verilmez. 17/82- Biz Kur’an’dan, mü’minler için şifa ve rahmet olacak şeyler indiriyoruz. Zalimlerin ise Kur’an, ancak zararını artırır. 17/99- Onlar, gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allah’ın kendileri gibilerini yaratmaya kadir olduğunu görmediler mi? Allah onlar için, hakkında hiçbir şüphe bulunmayan bir ecel belirlemiştir. Fakat zalimler ancak inkarda direttiler. 18/14,15- Kalkıp da, “Rabbimiz, göklerin ve yerin Rabbidir. Ondan başkasına asla ilah demeyiz. Yoksa andolsun ki saçma bir söz söylemiş oluruz. Şunlar, şu kavmimiz, ondan başka tanrılar edindiler. Onlar hakkında açık bir delil getirselerdi ya! Artık kim Allah’a karşı yalan uydurandan daha zalimdir?” dediklerinde onların kalplerine kuvvet vermiştik. 18/29- De ki: “Hak, Rabbinizdendir. Artık dileyen iman etsin, dileyen inkar etsin.” Biz zalimlere öyle bir ateş hazırladık ki, onun alevden duvarları kendilerini çepeçevre kuşatmıştır. (Susuzluktan) feryat edip yardım dilediklerinde, maden eriyiği gibi, yüzleri yakıp kavuran bir su ile kendilerine yardım edilir. O ne kötü bir içecektir! Cehennem ne korkunç bir yaslanacak yerdir.5 5 18/35- Derken kendine zulmederek bağına girdi. Şöyle dedi: “Bunun sonsuza değin yok olacağını sanmıyorum.” 18/50- Hani biz meleklere, “Adem için saygı ile eğilin” demiştik de İblis’ten başka hepsi saygı ile eğilmişlerdi. İblis ise cinlerdendi de Rabbinin emri dışına çıktı. Şimdi siz, beni bırakıp da İblis’i ve neslini, kendinize dostlar mı ediniyorsunuz? Halbuki onlar sizin için birer düşmandırlar. Bu, zalimler için ne kötü bir bedeldir! 18/51- Ben onları ne göklerin ve yerin yaratılışına, ne de kendilerinin yaratılışına şahit tuttum. Saptıranları da hiçbir zaman yardımcı edinmiş değilim. 18/57- Kim, kendisine Rabbinin âyetleri hatırlatılıp da onlardan yüz çeviren ve elleriyle yaptığını unutandan daha zalimdir? Şüphesiz biz, onu anlamamaları için, kalplerine perdeler gerdik, kulaklarına da ağırlıklar koyduk. Sen onları hidayete çağırsan da artık ebediyen hidayet bulamazlar.6 6 18/58- Rabbin, çok bağışlayıcıdır, merhamet sahibidir. Eğer yaptıkları yüzünden onları (dünyada) cezaya çarptırsaydı, elbette azaplarını çarçabuk verirdi. Hayır, onlar için belirlenmiş bir gün vardır ki (o gün gelince) hiçbir kurtuluş çaresi bulamazlar. 18/59- İşte zulmettiklerinde yok ettiğimiz memleketler... Helak edilmeleri için de belli bir zaman tayin etmiştik. 18/87- Zülkarneyn, “Her kim zulmederse, biz onu cezalandıracağız. Sonra o Rabbine döndürülür. O da kendisini görülmedik bir azaba uğratır” dedi. 19/38- Bize gelecekleri gün (gerçekleri) ne iyi işitip ne iyi görecekler! Ama zalimler bugün apaçık bir sapıklık içindedirler. 19/72- Sonra Allah’a karşı gelmekten sakınanları kurtarırız da zalimleri orada diz üstü çökmüş halde bırakırız. 2/114- Allah’ın mescitlerinde onun adının anılmasını yasak eden ve onların yıkılması için çalışandan kim daha zalimdir. Böyleleri oralara (eğer girerlerse) ancak korka korka girebilmelidirler. Bunlar için dünyada rezillik, ahirette de büyük bir azap vardır. 2/140- Yoksa siz, “İbrahim de, İsmail de, İshak da, Yakub ile Yakuboğulları da yahudi, ya da hıristiyan idiler” mi diyorsunuz? De ki: “Sizler mi daha iyi bilirsiniz, yoksa Allah mı?” Allah tarafından kendisine ulaşan bir gerçeği gizleyen kimseden daha zalim kimdir? Allah yaptıklarınızdan habersiz değildir. 2/145- Andolsun, sen kendilerine kitap verilenlere her türlü mucizeyi getirsen de, onlar yine senin kıblene uymazlar. Sen de onların kıblesine uyacak değilsin. Onlar birbirlerinin kıblesine de uymazlar. Andolsun, eğer sana gelen bunca ilimden sonra onların arzu ve keyiflerine uyacak olursan, o takdirde sen de mutlaka zalimlerden olursun. 2/165- İnsanlar arasında Allah’ı bırakıp da ona ortak koşanlar vardır. Onları, Allah’ı severcesine severler. Mü’minlerin Allah’a olan sevgisi daha güçlü bir sevgidir. Zulmedenler azaba uğrayacakları zaman bütün kuvvetin Allah’ın olduğunu ve Allah’ın azabının pek şiddetli olduğunu bir bilselerdi. 2/229- (Dönüş yapılabilecek) boşama iki defadır. Sonrası, ya iyilikle geçinmek, ya da güzellikle bırakmaktır. (Evlilikte) tarafların Allah’ın belirlediği ölçüleri koruyamama endişeleri dışında kadınlara verdiklerinizden (boşanma esnasında) bir şeyi geri almanız sizin için helal olmaz. Eğer onlar Allah’ın belirlediği ölçüleri gözetmeyecekler diye endişe ederseniz, o zaman kadının (boşanmak için) bedel vermesinde ikisine de günah yoktur. Bunlar Allah’ın koyduğu sınırlardır. Sakın bunları aşmayın. Allah’ın koyduğu sınırları kim aşarsa onlar zalimlerin ta kendileridir. 2/254- Ey iman edenler! Hiçbir alış verişin, hiçbir dostluğun ve hiçbir şefaatin olmadığı kıyamet günü gelmeden önce, size rızık olarak verdiklerimizden Allah yolunda harcayın. İnkar edenler ise zalimlerin ta kendileridir. 2/258- Allah, kendisine hükümdarlık verdi diye (şımarıp böbürlenerek) Rabbi hakkında İbrahim ile tartışanı görmedin mi? Hani İbrahim, “Benim Rabbim diriltir, öldürür.” demiş; o da, “Ben de diriltir, öldürürüm” demişti. (Bunun üzerine) İbrahim, “Şüphesiz Allah güneşi doğudan getirir, sen de onu batıdan getir” deyince, kâfir şaşırıp kaldı. Zaten Allah zalimler topluluğunu hidayete erdirmez. 2/270- Allah yolunda her ne harcar veya her ne adarsanız, şüphesiz Allah onu bilir. Zulmedenlerin yardımcıları yoktur. 2/59- Derken, onların içindeki zalimler, sözü kendilerine söylenenden başka şekle soktular. Biz de haktan ayrılmaları sebebiyle o zalimlere gökten bir azap indirdik.12 12 20/111- Bütün yüzler; diri, yaratıklarına hakim ve onları koruyup gözeten Allah’a boyun eğmiştir. Zulüm yüklenen mutlaka hüsrana uğramıştır. 21/11- Biz zulmetmekte olan nice memleket kırıp geçirdik ve onlardan sonra başka başka toplumlar meydana getirdik. 21/12- Onlar azabımızı hissedince hemen oradan süratle kaçıyorlardı. 21/13- Onlara, “Kaçmayın, o içinde şımartıldığınız bolluğa ve yurtlarınıza dönün. Çünkü sorulacaksınız” denildi. 21/14- “Eyvah bizlere! Bizler gerçekten zalim kimseler idik” dediler. 21/15- Biz onları biçilmiş ekin, sönmüş ateş gibi yapıncaya kadar bu feryatları devam etti. 21/2,3- Rab’lerinden kendilerine yeni bir öğüt (bir uyarı) gelmez ki, onlar mutlaka onu alaya alarak, kalpleri de gaflette olarak dinlemesinler. O zulmedenler gizlice şöyle konuştular: “Bu da ancak sizin gibi bir insan. Şimdi siz göz göre göre sihre mi kapılacaksınız?” 21/29- İçlerinden her kim, “Allah’tan başka ben de şüphesiz bir ilahım” derse böylesini cehennemle cezalandırırız. İşte biz zalimleri böyle cezalandırırız. 22/25- İnkar edenler ile Allah’ın yolundan ve içinde, yerli, misafir bütün insanları eşit kıldığımız Mescid-i Haram’dan alıkoyanlar (azabı hak etmişlerdir.) Kim de orada zulmederek haktan sapmak isterse biz ona elem dolu bir azaptan tattıracağız. 22/48- Zalim oldukları halde, mühlet verdiğim, sonra da kendilerini azabımla yakaladığım nice memleket halkları vardır. Dönüş yalnız banadır. 22/53- Allah şeytanın verdiği bu vesveseyi, kalplerinde hastalık bulunanlar ile kalpleri katı olanlara bir imtihan vesilesi kılmak için böyle yapar. Hiç şüphesiz ki o zalimler derin bir ayrılık içindedirler. 22/71- Onlar, Allah’ı bırakıp, hakkında Allah’ın hiçbir delil indirmediği, kendilerinin de hakkında hiçbir bilgilerinin bulunmadığı şeylere kulluk ederler. Zalimlerin hiçbir yardımcısı yoktur. 23/27- Bunun üzerine Nûh’a, “Bizim gözetimimiz altında ve vahyimize göre o gemiyi yap” diye vahyettik. “Bizim emrimiz gelip de tandır kaynamaya başlayınca, (sular coşup taştığında Nûh’a) dedik ki: “Her cins canlıdan (erkekli dişili) birer çift, bir de kendileri aleyhinde daha önce hüküm verilmiş olanlardan başka aileni gemiye al ve zulmeden kimseler hakkında bana hiç yalvarma! Şüphesiz onlar suda boğulacaklardır.”4 4 23/41- Derken onları o korkunç ses kaçınılmaz olarak kıskıvrak yakalayıverdi de kendilerini çör-çöp yığını haline getirdik. Zalimler topluluğu Allah’ın rahmetinden uzak olsun! 24/47- (Münâfıklar), “Allah’a ve peygambere inandık ve itaat ettik” derler. Sonra da onların bir kısmı bunun ardından yüz çevirirler. Halbuki onlar inanmış değillerdir. 24/48- Aralarında hüküm vermesi için Allah’a (Kur’an’a) ve peygambere çağırıldıkları zaman, bir de bakarsın ki içlerinden bir grup yüz çevirmektedir. 24/49- Ama gerçek (verilen hüküm) kendi lehlerinde ise, boyun eğerek ona gelirler. 24/50- Kalplerinde bir hastalık mı var, yoksa şüphe ve tereddüde mi düştüler? Yoksa Allah ve Resûlünün kendilerine karşı zulüm ve haksızlık edeceğinden mi korkuyorlar? Hayır, işte onlar asıl zalimlerdir. 25/19- (İlah edindikleriniz) söyledikleriniz konusunda sizi yalancı çıkardılar. Artık kendinizden azabı savmaya gücünüz yetmeyecek ve kendinize yardım da edemeyeceksiniz. Sizden kim de zulüm ve haksızlık ederse ona büyük bir azap tattırırız. 25/27- O gün zalim kimse, (çaresizlik içinde) ellerini ısırıp şöyle diyecektir: “Ne olurdu ben de peygamberle beraber aynı yolu tutsaydım!” 25/28- “Yazıklar olsun bana, keşke falanı dost edinmeseydim!” 25/29- “Andolsun, Kur’an bana geldikten sonra beni ondan o saptırdı. Zaten şeytan insanı yardımcısız bırakıverir.” 25/37- Nûh kavmini de, Peygamberleri yalanladıkları vakit suda boğduk. Onları insanlara bir ibret yaptık ve zalimlere elem dolu bir azap hazırladık. 25/7- Dediler ki: “Bu ne biçim peygamber ki yemek yer, çarşıda, pazarda dolaşır. Ona bir melek indirilseydi de bu onunla beraber bir uyarıcı olsaydı ya!” 25/8- “Yahut kendisine bir hazine verilseydi veya ürününden yiyeceği bir bahçesi olsaydı ya! “Zalimler (inananlara): “Siz ancak büyülenmiş bir adama uyuyorsunuz” dediler. 25/9- (Ey Muhammed!) Senin hakkında bak nasıl da temsiller getirdiler de (haktan) saptılar. Artık onlar doğru yolu bulamazlar. 26/227- Ancak iman edip salih amel işleyen, Allah’ı çok anan ve haksızlığa uğratıldıktan sonra öçlerini alanlar başka. Zulmedenler hangi akıbete uğrayacaklarını göreceklerdir. 27/10- “Değneğini at.” (Mûsâ değneğini attı) Onu yılanmış gibi hareket eder görünce, dönüp ardına bakmadan kaçtı. (Allah şöyle dedi): “Ey Mûsâ korkma! Benim katımda peygamberler korkmazlar.” 27/11- “Ancak kim zulmeder de sonra (yaptığı) kötülüğün yerine iyilik yaparsa bilsin ki şüphesiz ben çok bağışlayıcıyım, çok merhamet edenim.” 27/44- (Sayfa 380'ın devamı,44 Ayet)Belkıs, “Ey Rabbim! Şüphesiz ben nefsime zulmetmiştim. Şimdi ise Süleyman ile birlikte âlemlerin Rabbi olan Allah’a teslim oldum” dedi. 27/44- Ona “köşke gir” denildi. Köşkü görünce onu(zeminini) derin bir su sandı ve eteklerini topladı. Süleyman ona “Bu, (zemini) billurdan döşenmiş bir köşktür” dedi. 27/50- Onlar bir tuzak kurdular. Farkında değillerken Allah da bir tuzak kurdu.5 5 27/51- Bak onların tuzaklarının sonucu nasıl oldu: Biz onları ve kavimlerini topyekün helak ettik. 27/52- İşte zulümleri yüzünden harabeye dönmüş evleri! Şüphesiz bunda bilen bir kavim için bir ibret vardır. 27/83- Her ümmetten âyetlerimizi yalanlayanlarından bir grubu toplayacağımız ve bunların (topluca hesap yerine) sevk edilecekleri günü hatırla.8 8 27/84- Hesap yerine geldiklerinde Allah şöyle der: “Siz benim âyetlerimi, onları ilmen kavramamışken yalanladınız öyle mi? Yoksa ne yapıyordunuz ki?!” 27/85- Zulümlerinden dolayı sözü edilen azap tepelerine iner de artık konuşamazlar. 28/37- Mûsâ, “Katından kimin hidayet getirdiğini ve bu yurdun (güzel) sonucunun kimin olacağını Rabbim daha iyi bilir. Doğrusu zalimler kurtuluşa eremezler” dedi. 28/40- Biz de onu ve askerlerini yakaladık ve onları denize attık (Orada boğuldular). Zalimlerin sonunun nasıl olduğuna bak! 28/41- Biz onları, ateşe çağıran öncüler kıldık. Kıyamet günü de kendilerine yardım edilmeyecektir. 28/42- Bu dünyada onları lanete uğrattık. Kıyamet gününde de onlar iğrenç kılınmış kimselerden olacaklardır. 28/50- Eğer (bu konuda) sana cevap veremezlerse bil ki onlar sadece kendi nefislerinin arzularına uymaktadırlar. Kim, Allah’tan bir yol gösterme olmaksızın kendi nefsinin arzusuna uyandan daha sapıktır. Şüphesiz Allah zalimler toplumunu doğruya iletmez. 28/59- Rabbin, ülkelerin merkezî yerlerine, kendilerine âyetlerimizi okuyan bir peygamber göndermedikçe memleketleri helak edici değildir. Zaten biz, halkları zalim olmadıkça memleketleri helak etmeyiz. 29/14- Andolsun, biz Nûh’u kendi kavmine peygamber olarak gönderdik. O da dokuz yüz elli yıl onların arasında kaldı. Neticede onlar zulümlerini sürdürürlerken tûfan kendilerini yakalayıverdi. 29/31- Elçilerimiz (melekler) İbrahim’e müjdeyi getirdiklerinde, “Biz bu memleket halkını helak edeceğiz, çünkü oranın ahalisi zalim kimselerdir” dediler. 29/32- İbrahim, “Ama orada Lût var” dedi. Onlar, “Orada kimin bulunduğunu biz daha iyi biliriz. Biz onu ve ailesini elbette kurtaracağız. Ancak karısı başka. O geri kalıp helak edilenlerden olacaktır.” 29/33- Elçilerimiz Lût’a geldiklerinde, Lût, onlar yüzünden tasalandı, onlar hakkında çaresizlik içine düştü. Elçiler ona, “Korkma, üzülme. Biz seni ve aileni kurtaracağız. Ancak karın başka. O geride kalıp helak edilenlerden olacaktır.” 29/49- Hayır, o, kendilerine ilim verilenlerin kalplerindeki apaçık âyetlerdir. Bizim âyetlerimizi ancak zalimler inkâr eder. 29/68- Allah’a karşı yalan uyduran, yahut kendisine geldiğinde, gerçeği yalanlayandan daha zalim kimdir? Cehennemde kâfirler için bir yer mi yok? 3/117- Onların bu dünya hayatında harcadıkları malların durumu, kendilerine zulmeden bir topluluğun ekinlerini vurup mahveden kavurucu ve soğuk bir rüzgarın durumu gibidir. Allah onlara zulmetmedi. Fakat onlar kendi kendilerine zulmediyorlar. 3/126- Allah, bunu size sırf bir müjde olsun ve kalpleriniz bununla yatışsın diye yaptı. Yardım ve zafer ancak mutlak güç sahibi, hüküm ve hikmet sahibi Allah katındadır. 3/127- Bir de Allah bunu, inkar edenlerden bir kısmını helak etsin veya perişan etsin de umutsuz olarak dönüp gitsinler diye yaptı. 3/128- Bu işte senin yapacağın bir şey yoktur. Allah, ya tövbelerini kabul edip onları affeder, ya da zalim olduklarından dolayı onlara azap eder. 3/140- Eğer siz (Uhud’da) bir yara aldıysanız, şüphesiz o topluluk da (Müşrikler de Bedir’de) benzeri bir yara almıştı. İşte (iyi veya kötü) günleri insanlar arasında (böyle) döndürür dururuz. (Bazen bir topluma iyi ya da kötü günler gösteririz, bazen öbürüne.) Allah, sizden iman edenleri ayırt etmek, sizden şahitler edinmek için böyle yapar. Allah, zalimleri sevmez. 3/151- Hakkında hiçbir delil indirmediği şeyleri Allah’a ortak koştuklarından dolayı; inkâr edenlerin kalplerine korku salacağız. Barınakları da cehennemdir. Zalimlerin kalacakları yer ne kötüdür. 3/192- “Rabbimiz! Sen kimi cehennem ateşine sokarsan onu rezil etmişsindir. Zalimlerin hiç yardımcıları yoktur.” 3/57- “İman edip salih ameller işleyenlere gelince, Allah onların mükafatlarını tastamam verecektir. Allah zalimleri sevmez.” 3/93- Tevrat indirilmeden önce, İsrail’in (Yakub’un) kendisine haram kıldığı dışında, yiyeceklerin hepsi İsrailoğullarına helâl idi. De ki: “Eğer doğru söyleyenler iseniz, haydi Tevrat’ı getirip okuyun.” 3/94- Artık bundan sonra Allah’a karşı kim yalan uydurursa, işte onlar zalimlerin ta kendileridir. 30/29- Fakat, zulmedenler bilgisizce nefislerinin arzularına uydular. Allah’ın (bu şekilde) saptırdığı kimseleri kim doğru yola iletir? Onların hiçbir yardımcıları yoktur. 30/57- O gün zulmedenlere mazeretleri fayda sağlamaz, Allah’ı razı edecek amelleri işleme istekleri de kabul edilmez. 30/9- (Yine) onlar, yeryüzünde dolaşıp kendilerinden öncekilerin sonunun nasıl olduğuna bakmadılar mı? Onlar kendilerinden daha kuvvetli idiler. Yeryüzünü sürüp işlemişler ve orayı kendilerinin imar ettiğinden daha çok imar etmişlerdi. Onlara da peygamberleri apaçık deliller getirmişlerdi. Allah onlara asla zulmediyor değildi. Fakat onlar kendilerine zulmediyorlardı. 31/10- Allah gökleri görebileceğiniz direkler olmaksızın yarattı. Yeryüzüne de, sizi sarsmasın diye sabit dağlar yerleştirdi ve orada her türlü canlıyı yaydı. Gökten de yağmur indirip orada her türden güzel ve faydalı bitki bitirdik. 31/11- İşte Allah’ın yarattıkları! Haydi, Allah’ı bırakıp da taptıklarınızın yarattığını bana gösterin! Hayır, zalimler açık bir sapıklık içindedirler. 32/22- Kim, Rabbinin âyetleri kendisine hatırlatıldıktan sonra onlardan yüz çevirenden daha zalimdir? Şüphesiz ki biz suçlulardan intikam alıcıyız. 34/19- Onlar ise, “Ey Rabbimiz! Yolculuğumuzun konakları arasını uzaklaştır” dediler ve kendilerine zulmettiler. Biz de onları ibret kıssalarına çevirdik ve kendilerini darmadağın ettik. Şüphesiz ki bunda çok sabreden, çok şükreden herkes için ibretler vardır. 34/31- İnkar edenler, “Biz bu Kur’an’a da ondan önceki kitaplara da asla inanmayız” dediler. Zalimler Rablerinin huzurunda durduruldukları zaman hallerini bir görsen! Birbirlerine laf çevirip dururlar. Zayıf ve güçsüz görülenler, büyüklük taslayanlara, “Siz olmasaydınız biz mutlaka iman eden kimseler olurduk” derler. 34/32- Büyüklük taslayanlar zayıf ve güçsüz görülenlere, “Size hidayet geldikten sonra, biz mi sizi ondan alıkoyduk? Hayır, suçlu olanlar sizlerdiniz” derler. 34/33- Zayıf ve güçsüz görülenler, büyüklük taslayanlara, “Hayır, bizi hidayetten saptıran gece ve gündüz kurduğunuz tuzaklardır. Çünkü siz bize Allah’ı inkar etmemizi ve O’na eşler koşmamızı emrediyordunuz” derler. Azabı görünce de içten içe pişmanlık duyarlar. Biz de inkar edenlerin boyunlarına demir halkalar geçiririz. Onlar ancak yapmakta olduklarının cezasını göreceklerdir. 34/42- İşte bugün birbirinize ne fayda ne de zarar verebilirsiniz. Zulmedenlere, “Yalanlamakta olduğunuz cehennem azabını tadın” deriz. 35/37- Onlar cehennemde, “Ey Rabbimiz! Bizi buradan çıkar ki dünyada iken işlemekte olduğumuzdan başka ameller, salih ameller işleyelim” diye bağrışırlar. (Onlara şöyle denilir:) “Sizi, düşünüp öğüt alacak kimsenin düşünüp öğüt alabileceği kadar yaşatmadık mı? Size uyarıcı da gelmişti. Öyle ise tadın azabı. Çünkü zalimler için hiçbir yardımcı yoktur.” 35/40- De ki: “Allah’ı bırakıp da taptığınız ortaklarınızı gördünüz mü? Gösterin bana, onlar yerden ne yaratmışlardır?” Yoksa onların göklerde bir ortaklıkları mı var? Yoksa kendilerine bir kitap verdik de, o kitaptan, açık bir delile mi sahip bulunuyorlar? Hayır, zalimler birbirlerine aldatmadan başka hiçbir şey vaadetmezler. 37/22,23,24- Allah meleklere şöyle emreder: “Zulmedenleri, eşlerini ve Allah’ı bırakıp da tapmakta olduklarını toplayın, onları cehennemin yoluna koyun ve onları tutuklayın. Çünkü onlar sorguya çekileceklerdir. 37/25- Onlara, “Ne diye yardımlaşmıyorsunuz?” denir. 37/26- Hayır, onlar bugün teslim olmuş kimselerdir. 37/27- Birbirlerine yönelip sorarlar (çekişirler). 37/28- Şöyle derler: “Siz bize sağdan gelirdiniz. Bize haktan yana görünürdünüz.” 37/29- Diğerleri de onlara şöyle derler: “Hayır, siz zaten mü’min kimseler değildiniz.” 37/30- “Bizim, sizin üzerinizde hiçbir hakimiyetimiz yoktu. Hatta siz azgın bir kavimdiniz.” 37/31- “Artık Rabbimizin sözü (azap) bizim hakkımızda gerçekleşti. Biz onu mutlaka tadacağız.” 37/32- “Evet, biz sizi saptırdık. Çünkü biz de sapkın kimselerdik.” 37/33- Artık onlar o gün azapta ortaktırlar 37/34- İşte biz suçlulara böyle yaparız. 37/35- Çünkü onlar, kendilerine, “Allah’tan başka hiçbir ilah yoktur” denildiği zaman inanmayıp büyüklük taslıyorlardı. 37/36- “Biz, deli bir şair için ilahlarımızı mı terk edeceğiz?” diyorlardı. 37/37- Hayır, öyle değil. O, hakkı getirmiş, (önceki) peygamberleri de tasdik etmiştir. 37/38- Şüphesiz siz mutlaka elem dolu azabı tadacaksınız. 37/39- Siz ancak işlediklerinizin karşılığı ile cezalandırılırsınız. 39/24- Kıyamet günü kötü azaba karşı yüzüyle korunan kimse4, (o gün) azaptan emin olan kimse gibi midir? Zalimlere, “Kazandıklarınızı tadın” denir. 4 39/32- Kim, Allah’a karşı yalan uyduran ve kendisine geldiğinde, doğruyu (Kur’an’ı) yalanlayandan daha zalimdir? Cehennemde kafirler için kalacak bir yer mi yok!? 39/47- Eğer yeryüzünde bulunan her şey tümüyle ve onlarla beraber bir o kadarı da zulmedenlerin olsa, kıyamet günü kötü azaptan kurtulmak için elbette onları verirlerdi. Artık, hiç hesap etmedikleri şeyler Allah tarafından karşılarına çıkmıştır. 39/48- (Dünyada) kazandıkları şeylerin kötülükleri karşılarına çıkmış, alay etmekte oldukları şey onları kuşatmıştır. 39/51- Nihayet kazandıkları şeylerin kötülükleri onlara isabet etmişti. Onlardan zulmedenler var ya, kazandıkları şeylerin kötülükleri onlara isabet edecektir. Onlar Allah’ı aciz bırakacak değillerdir. 4/10- Yetimlerin mallarını haksız yere yiyenler, ancak ve ancak karınlarını doldurasıya ateş yemiş olurlar ve zaten onlar çılgın bir ateşe (cehenneme) gireceklerdir. 4/168- Şüphesiz inkar edenler ve zulmedenler (var ya) Allah onları asla bağışlayacak ve doğru yola iletecek değildir. 4/97- Kendilerine zulmetmekteler iken meleklerin canlarını aldığı kimseler var ya; melekler onlara şöyle derler: “Ne durumdaydınız? (Niçin hicret etmediniz?)” Onlar da, “Biz yeryüzünde zayıf ve güçsüz kimselerdik” derler. Melekler, “Allah’ın arzı geniş değil miydi, orada hicret etseydiniz ya!” derler. İşte bunların gidecekleri yer cehennemdir. O ne kötü varış yeridir.24 24 4/98- Ancak gerçekten zayıf ve güçsüz olan25, çaresiz kalan ve hicret etmeye yol bulamayan erkekler, kadınlar ve çocuklar başkadır. 25 4/99- Umulur ki, Allah bu kimseleri affeder. Çünkü Allah çok affedicidir, çok bağışlayıcıdır. 40/18- Yaklaşmakta olan gün konusunda onları uyar. O gün yürekler gam ve tasa ile dolu, (sanki) gırtlaklara dayanmıştır. Zalimlerin ne sıcak bir dostu, ne de sözü dinlenir bir şefaatçisi vardır. 40/51- Şüphesiz ki, peygamberlerimize ve iman edenlere dünya hayatında ve şahitlerin şahitlik edecekleri günde yardım ederiz. 40/52- O gün zalimlere, mazeretleri fayda vermez. Lânet de onlaradır, kötü yurt da onlaradır. 42/21- Yoksa, Allah’ın izin vermediği bir dini kendilerine tutulacak yol kılan ortakları mı var? Eğer (cezaların ertelenmesine dair) kesin hükmü olmasaydı, derhal aralarında hüküm verilirdi. Şüphesiz, zâlimler için elem dolu bir azap vardır. 42/22- Sen zalimlerin yaptıkları şeyler tepelerine inerken bu yüzden korku ile titrediklerini göreceksin. İnanıp yararlı işler yapanlar da cennet bahçelerindedirler. Onlar için Rableri katında diledikleri her şey vardır. İşte bu büyük lütuftur. 42/40- Bir kötülüğün karşılığı, onun gibi bir kötülüktür (ona denk bir cezadır). Ama kim affeder ve arayı düzeltirse onun mükafatı Allah’a aittir. Şüphesiz O, zâlimleri sevmez. 42/41- Zulme uğradıktan sonra, kendini savunup hakkını alan kimseye (ceza vermek için) bir yol yoktur. 42/42- Ceza yolu ancak insanlara zulmedenler ve yeryüzünde haksız yere taşkınlık edenler içindir. İşte onlar için elem dolu bir azap vardır. 42/43- Her kim de sabreder ve bağışlarsa, işte bu elbette azmedilecek işlerdendir. 42/44- Allah kimi saptırırsa, artık bundan sonra onun hiçbir dostu yoktur. Azabı gördüklerinde zâlimlerin, “Dünyaya dönmek için bir yol var mı?” dediklerini görürsün. 42/45- Ateşe sunulurken onların zilletten başlarını öne eğmiş, göz ucuyla gizli gizli baktıklarını görürsün. İnananlar da, “İşte asıl ziyana uğrayanlar, kıyamet günü kendilerini ve ailelerini ziyana sokanlardır” diyecekler. İyi bilin ki zâlimler, sürekli bir azâp içindedirler. 42/46- Onların Allah’tan başka kendilerine yardım edecek dostları da yoktur. Allah kimi saptırırsa artık onun için hiçbir çıkar yol yoktur. 42/7- Böylece biz sana Arapça bir Kur’an vahyettik ki, şehirlerin anası olan Mekke’de ve çevresinde bulunanları uyarasın. Hakkında asla şüphe olmayan toplanma günüyle onları uyarasın. Bir grup cennette, bir grup ise cehennemdedir. 42/8- Allah dileseydi onları (aynı dine mensup) bir tek ümmet yapardı. Fakat O, dilediğini rahmetine sokar. Zalimlerin ise bir dost ve yardımcısı yoktur. 42/9- Yoksa onlar Allah’tan başka dostlar mı edindiler? Halbuki gerçek dost Allah’tır. O, ölüleri diriltir. O, her şeye hakkıyla gücü yetendir. 43/39- Onlara, “(Bu temenniniz) bugün size asla fayda vermez. Çünkü zulmettiniz. Hepiniz azapta ortaksınız” denir. 43/63- İsa, apaçık mucizeleri getirdiği zaman şöyle demişti: “Ben size hikmeti getirdim ve hakkında ayrılığa düştüğünüz şeylerden bir kısmını size açıklamak için geldim. Öyle ise, Allah’a karşı gelmekten sakının ve bana itaat edin.” 43/64- Şüphesiz Allah, benim de Rabbim, sizin de Rabbinizdir. Öyleyse O’na kulluk edin, işte bu doğru bir yoldur. 43/65- Ama aralarından çıkan gruplar ayrılığa düştüler. Elem dolu bir günün azâbından vay o zulmedenlerin haline! 43/66- Onlar (bu tavırlarıyla) ancak, kıyamet gününün kendilerine ansızın gelmesini beklemektedirler, halbuki bunun farkında değillerdir. 43/74- Şüphesiz suçlular cehennem azabında devamlı kalacaklardır. 43/75- Azapları hafifletilmeyecektir. Onlar azap içinde ümitsizdirler. 43/76- Biz onlara zulmetmedik. Fakat onlar, kendileri zâlim idiler. 45/18- Sonra da seni din işi konusunda açık bir yola koyduk. Sen ona uy, bilmeyenlerin heva ve heveslerine uyma. 45/19- Çünkü onlar, Allah’a karşı sana asla bir fayda sağlayamazlar. Şüphesiz zalimler birbirinin dostlarıdır. Allah ise kendisine karşı gelmekten sakınanların dostudur. 46/10- De ki: “Ne dersiniz? Şâyet bu, Allah katından ise ve siz onu inkâr etmişseniz, İsrailoğullarından bir şâhit de bunun benzerini (Tevrat’ta görerek) şahitlik edip inandığı halde, siz yine de büyüklük taslamışsanız (haksızlık etmiş olmaz mısınız?). Şüphesiz Allah zâlimler topluluğunu doğru yola iletmez.” 46/12- Bundan önce bir rehber ve bir rahmet olarak Mûsâ’nın kitabı da vardı. Bu ise, onu doğrulayan ve zulmedenleri uyarmak, iyilik yapanlara müjde olmak üzere Arap diliyle indirilmiş bir kitaptır. 49/11- Ey iman edenler! Bir topluluk bir diğerini alaya almasın. Belki onlar kendilerinden daha iyidirler. Kadınlar da diğer kadınları alaya almasın. Belki onlar kendilerinden daha iyidirler. Birbirinizi karalamayın, birbirinizi (kötü) lakaplarla çağırmayın. İmandan sonra fasıklık ne kötü bir namdır! Kim de tövbe etmezse, işte onlar zâlimlerin ta kendileridir. 5/29- “Ben istiyorum ki, sen benim günahımı da, kendi günahını da yüklenip cehennemliklerden olasın. İşte bu zalimlerin cezasıdır.” 5/45- Onda (Tevrat’ta) üzerlerine şunu da yazdık: Cana can, göze göz, buruna burun, kulağa kulak, dişe diş kısas edilir. Yaralar da kısasa tabidir. Kim de bu hakkını bağışlar, sadakasına sayarsa o, kendisi için keffaret olur. Allah’ın indirdiği ile hükmetmeyenler zalimlerin ta kendileridir. 5/51- Ey inananlar! Yahudi ve hıristiyanları dost edinmeyin. Onlar birbirlerinin dostlarıdırlar. Sizden kim onları dost edinirse kuşkusuz o da onlardandır. Şüphesiz Allah zalimler topluluğunu doğruya iletmez.16 16 5/72- Andolsun, “Allah, Meryem oğlu Mesih’tir” diyenler kesinlikle kafir oldu.18 Oysa Mesih şöyle demişti: “Ey İsrailoğulları! Yalnız, benim de Rabbim, sizin de Rabbiniz olan Allah’a kulluk edin. Kim Allah’a ortak koşarsa artık Allah ona cenneti muhakkak haram kılmıştır. Onun barınağı da ateştir. Zalimler için hiçbir yardımcı yoktur.” 18 51/59- Şüphesiz zulmedenler için (önceki müşrik) arkadaşlarının azap payı gibi payları vardır. Artık azabımı acele istemesinler. 52/47- Şüphesiz zulmedenlere bundan başka bir azap daha var.4 Fakat onların çoğu bilmezler. 4 53/50,51- Şüphesiz O, önce gelen Âd kavmini ve Semûd kavmini helak etti ve hiç kimseyi bırakmadı. 53/52- Daha önce de Nûh’un kavmini helak etmişti. Şüphesiz onlar daha zalim ve daha azgın kimselerdi. 59/17- Nihayet ikisinin de (azdıranın da azanın da) akıbeti, ebediyen ateşte kalmaları olmuştur. İşte zalimlerin cezası budur. 6/128- Onların hepsini bir araya toplayacağı gün şöyle diyecektir: “Ey cin topluluğu! İnsanlardan pek çoğunu saptırıp aranıza kattınız.” Onların insanlardan olan dostları, “Ey Rabbimiz! Bizler birbirimizden yararlandık ve bize belirlediğin süremizin sonuna ulaştık” diyecekler. Allah da diyecek ki: “Allah’ın diledikleri (affettikleri) hariç, içinde ebedi kalmak üzere duracağınız yer ateştir.” Ey Muhammed! Şüphesiz senin Rabbin hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir, hakkıyla bilendir. 6/129- İşte biz, kazanmakta oldukları günahlar sebebiyle zalimlerin bir kısmını diğer bir kısmına böyle musallat ederiz. 6/135- De ki: “Ey kavmim! Elinizden geleni yapın. Ben de (görevimi) yapacağım. Ama dünya yurdunun sonucunun kimin olacağını yakında öğreneceksiniz. Şüphesiz, zalimler kurtuluşa eremezler. 6/144- Yine (erkek ve dişi olarak) deveden iki, sığırdan da iki. De ki: “İki erkeği mi haram kıldı, iki dişiyi mi? Yoksa iki dişinin rahimlerinde bulunan (yavru)ları mı? Yoksa Allah size bunları haram ettiğinde orada hazır mı idiniz!?” İnsanları bilgisizce saptırmak için Allah’a karşı yalan uyduran kimseden daha zalim kimdir? Şüphesiz Allah zalimler topluluğunu doğru yola iletmez.32 32 6/156,157- Kitap, yalnız bizden önceki iki topluluğa (yahudilere ve hıristiyanlara) indirildi. Biz onların okumalarından habersiz idik” demeyesiniz, yahut, “Eğer bize kitap indirilseydi biz onlardan daha çok doğru yolda olurduk” demeyesiniz, diye bu Kur’an’ı indirdik. İşte size Rabbinizden açıkça bir delil, bir hidayet ve bir rahmet geldi. Artık Allah’ın âyetlerini yalanlayan ve (insanları) onlardan çeviren kimseden daha zalim kimdir!? İnsanları âyetlerimizden alıkoymaya kalkışanları, yapmakta oldukları engellemeden dolayı azabın en kötüsü ile cezalandıracağız. 6/21- Kim Allah’a karşı yalan uydurandan, ya da onun âyetlerini yalanlayandan daha zalimdir? Şüphesiz ki, zalimler kurtuluşa eremez. 6/33- Ey Muhammed! Biz çok iyi biliyoruz ki söyledikleri elbette seni incitiyor. Onlar gerçekte seni yalanlamıyorlar; fakat o zalimler Allah’ın âyetlerini inadına inkâr ediyorlar. 6/42- Andolsun, senden önce bir takım ümmetlere de peygamberler gönderdik. (Peygamberlerini dinlemediler.) Sonunda, yalvarsınlar da tövbe etsinler diye onları şiddetli yoksulluk ve darlıklarla yakaladık. 6/43- Hiç olmazsa onlara azabımız geldiği zaman yakarıp tövbe etselerdi ya... Fakat (onu yapmadılar) kalpleri katılaştı. Şeytan da yapmakta olduklarını zaten onlara süslü göstermişti. 6/44- Derken onlar kendilerine hatırlatılanı unuttuklarında, (önce) üzerlerine her şeyin kapılarını açtık. Sonra kendilerine verilenle sevinip şımardıkları sırada onları ansızın yakaladık da bir anda tüm ümitlerini kaybedip yıkıldılar. 6/45- Böylece zulmeden o toplumun kökü kesildi. Hamd, âlemlerin Rabbi Allah’a mahsustur. 6/47- De ki: “Ne dersiniz, Allah’ın azabı size beklenmedik bir anda veya açıktan açığa gelse, zalimler toplumundan başkası mı helak edilecek?” 6/52- Rab’lerinin rızasını isteyerek sabah akşam ona dua edenleri yanından kovma. Onların hesabından sana bir şey yok, senin hesabından da onlara bir şey yok ki onları kovasın. Eğer kovarsan zalimlerden olursun.9 9 6/93- Allah’a karşı yalan uyduran veya kendine bir şey vahyedilmemişken, “Bana vahyolundu” diyen, ya da “Allah’ın indirdiğinin benzerini ben de indireceğim” diye laf eden kimseden daha zalim kimdir? Zalimlerin şiddetli ölüm sancıları içinde çırpındığı; meleklerin, ellerini uzatmış, “Haydi canlarınızı kurtarın! Allah’a karşı doğru olmayanı söylediğiniz, ve onun âyetlerinden kibirlenerek yüz çevirdiğiniz için bugün aşağılayıcı azap ile cezalandırılacaksınız” diyecekleri zaman hallerini bir görsen! 6/94- Andolsun, sizi ilk defa yarattığımız gibi teker teker bize geldiniz. Size verdiğimiz dünyalık nimetleri de arkanızda bıraktınız. Hani hakkınızda Allah’ın ortakları olduğunu zannettiğiniz şefaatçilerinizi de yanınızda görmüyoruz? Artık aranızdaki bağlar tamamen kopmuş ve (Allah’ın ortağı olduklarını) iddia ettikleriniz sizi yüzüstü bırakıp kaybolmuşlardır. 60/9- Allah, sizi ancak, sizinle din konusunda savaşan, sizi yurtlarınızdan çıkaran ve çıkarılmanız için destek verenleri dost edinmekten men eder. Kim onları dost edinirse, işte onlar zalimlerin ta kendileridir. 61/7- Kim, İslam’a davet olunduğu halde Allah’a karşı yalan uydurandan daha zalimdir? Allah, zalimler topluluğunu hidayete erdirmez. 61/8- Onlar ağızlarıyla Allah’ın nurunu söndürmek istiyorlar. Halbuki kafirler istemeseler de Allah nurunu tamamlayacaktır. 62/5- Tevrat’la yükümlü tutulup da onunla amel etmeyenlerin durumu, ciltlerle kitap taşıyan eşeğin durumu gibidir. Allah’ın âyetlerini inkar eden topluluğun hali ne kötüdür! Allah, zalimler topluluğunu hidayete erdirmez. 65/1- Ey peygamber! Kadınları boşamak istediğinizde onları iddetlerini dikkate alarak (temizlik halinde) boşayın ve iddeti sayın.1 Rabbiniz olan Allah’a karşı gelmekten sakının. Apaçık bir hayasızlık yapmaları dışında onları (bekleme süresince) evlerinden çıkarmayın, kendileri de çıkmasınlar. Bunlar Allah’ın sınırlarıdır. Kim Allah’ın sınırlarını aşarsa, şüphesiz kendine zulmetmiş olur. Bilemezsin, olur ki Allah, sonra yeni bir durum ortaya çıkarır. 1 68/29- Onlar, “Rabbimizi tesbih ederiz (yüceltiriz). Şüphesiz biz zalim kimseler imişiz” dediler. 7/148- Mûsâ’nın kavmi onun (Tur’a gitmesinin) ardından, ziynet eşyalarından, böğürmesi olan bir buzağı heykeli (yaparak ilah) edindiler. Onun kendileriyle konuşmadığını ve onlara hiçbir yol göstermediğini görmediler mi? (Böyle iken) onu (ilah) edindiler de zalim kimseler oldular. 7/165- Onlar kendilerine hatırlatılanı unutunca biz de kötülükten alıkoymaya çalışanları kurtardık. Zulmedenleri yoldan çıkmaları sebebiyle, şiddetli bir azapla yakaladık. 7/37- Kim, Allah’a karşı yalan uyduran veya onun âyetlerini yalanlayanlardan daha zalimdir? İşte onlara kitaptan (kendileri için yazılmış ömür ve rızıklardan) payları erişir. Sonunda kendilerine melek elçilerimiz, canlarını almak için geldiğinde, “Hani Allah’ı bırakıp tapınmakta olduğunuz şeyler nerede?” derler. Onlar da, “Bizi yüzüstü bırakıp kayboldular” derler ve kâfir olduklarına dair kendi aleyhlerine şahitlik ederler. 7/4- Nice memleketleri helak ettik. Onlara azabımız gece uykusuna dalmışken, yahut gündüz istirahat halinde iken gelmişti. 7/41- Onlar için cehennem ateşinden döşek, üstlerinde de cehennem ateşinden örtüler var. İşte biz zalimleri böyle cezalandırırız. 7/44- Cennetlikler cehennemliklere, “Rabbimizin bize va’dettiğini biz gerçek bulduk. Siz de Rabbinizin va’d ettiğini gerçek buldunuz mu?” diye seslenirler. Onlar, “Evet” derler. O zaman aralarında bir duyurucu, “Allah’ın laneti zalimlere!” diye seslenir. 7/45- Onlar Allah yolundan alıkoyan ve onu, eğri ve çelişkili göstermek isteyenlerdir. Onlar ahireti de inkar edenlerdir. 7/5- Azabımız kendilerine geldiğinde, “(Biz bunu hak ettik.) Gerçekten biz zalimler olmuştuk” demekten başka söyleyecekleri kalmamıştı. 7/9- Ama kimlerin sevabı da hafif gelirse işte onlar âyetlerimize haksızlık etmiş olmaları sebebiyle kendilerini ziyana sokanlardır. 76/30- Allah’ın dilemesi olmadıkça siz dileyemezsiniz. Şüphesiz Allah hakkıyla bilendir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. 76/31- O, dilediği kimseyi rahmetine sokar. Zalimlere ise elem dolu bir azap hazırlamıştır. 8/54- Bunların durumu, tıpkı Firavun ailesi ve onlardan öncekilerin durumu gibidir. Onlar Rablerinin âyetlerini yalanlamışlar, biz de onları günahları sebebiyle helak etmiştik ve Firavun ailesini de suda boğmuştuk. Hepsi de zalim kimselerdi. 9/109- Binâsını takva (Allah’a karşı gelmekten sakınmak) ve onun rızasını kazanmak temeli üzerine kuran kimse mi daha hayırlıdır, yoksa binasını çökmeye yüz tutmuş bir yarın kenarına kurup, onunla birlikte kendisi de cehennem ateşine yuvarlanan kimse mi? Allah zalimler topluluğunu doğru yola erdirmez. 9/19- Siz hacılara su dağıtmayı ve Mescid-i Haram’ın bakım ve onarımını, Allah’a ve âhiret gününe iman edip Allah yolunda cihad eden kimse(lerin amelleri) gibi mi tuttunuz? Bunlar Allah katında eşit olmazlar. Allah zâlim topluluğu doğru yola erdirmez. 9/23- Ey iman edenler! Eğer küfrü imana tercih ederlerse, babalarınızı ve kardeşlerinizi bile dost edinmeyin. İçinizden kim onları dost edinirse, işte onlar, zalimlerin ta kendileridir. 9/70- Onlara kendilerinden öncekilerin; Nûh, Âd ve Semûd kavimlerinin; İbrahim’in kavminin; Medyen halkının ve yerle bir olan şehirlerin haberleri ulaşmadı mı? Peygamberleri onlara apaçık mucizeler getirmişti. (Ama inanmadılar Allah da onları cezalandırdı.) Demek ki Allah onlara zulmediyor değildi, ama onlar kendilerine zulmediyorlardı. Zulüm eza (Zâlim. C.) Zâlimler, zulmedenler. ZÂLİM(E) Zulmeden, haksızlık eden. ZÂLİMÂNE f. Zâlim olana yakışır şekilde. Zulmeder surette. Zâlimce. ZÂLİMÎN (Zâlim. C.) Zâlimler, zulmedenler. ZÂLİMÛN (Zâlim. C.) Zulmedenler. Haksızlık edenler. Zâlimler. ZALİM (C.: Zılem-Zılmân) Deve kuşunun erkeği. * Kaymağı alınmadan içilen süt. * Hiç bozulmamış yerden kazılan toprak. ZALLAM (Zalûm) Çok zulmeden. Çok zâlim. Vikipedi Zulüm ya da kıygı, bir kişiye veya gruba başka bir kişi veya grup tarafından ısrarlı olarak kötü davranmasıdır. En sık görülen biçimleri dini zulüm, etnik zulüm ve siyasi zulümdür, ancak bu terimler kendi aralarında örtüşebilirler. En sık görülen örnek, çoğunluk grubun azınlık gruplara zulmetmesidir, tersinin uygulaması genellikle zordur fakat Güney Afrika'daki apartheid bir istisna olarak kabul edilmektedir. Bununla birlikte çoğunluk grupları yerel olarak azınlık oldukları yerlerde sinirlenebilirler ve kendilerine zulmedilmiş gibi hissedebilirler; etnik çoğunluğa dahil olan bir kişi, çevresindeki büyük bir azınlığın içine girdiğinde onlara karşı düşmanlık hissedebilir. Nedenleri Zulümcü davranışın çeşitli muhtemel kökenleri bulunmaktadır. Örneğin, açıkça veya dolaylı olarak azınlık bir grupla ilişkilendirilen bir hareket — din, genetik miras, bölge veya diğer geleneksel farklılıklar gibi — statükonun bozulmasına yetecektir veya vahşi hareketlerle ilişkilendirilebilecektir. Daha sonra, bu hareketin parçası olsun olmasın ayırt etmeksizin çoğunluk tarafından zulüm hareketinden zarar görürler. Bu zulüm hareketi azınlık grubunu radikalleştirebilir. Sözde fırsatçı davranış zulüm, bir kişinin var olan kızgınlığı istismar ederek ve kışkırtarak kendi siyasi gücü için kullanması durumunda olur. Bu fırsatçılığın tersi de geçerlidir, azınlık bir grubun sözcüsü azınlık hareketini birleştirmek amacıyla zulmü provokasyon amacı ile kullanabilir. Zulmetme ve kimlik Eski zulümler zulme uğramış grubun kimliğinde önemli bir unsur durumuna gelebilir. Çoğu etnik grubun ve dinlerin üyeleri en azından bir defa diğerleri tarafından zulme uğramışlardır. Zulüm devirlerinde zulüm eden grup tarafından öldürülen kişi şehitlik durumuna düşübilir ve bu durumda zulme uğrayan grup içerisinde güçlü kültürel bir sembol durumuna gelebilir. Zulmün tarihi hafızası, grubun durumunun uzun süre sıkıştırılmış azınlık olarak kalmasına sebep olur ve bu grup üyeliğinin bir sembolü olur. Örneğin, Hristiyanlığın en çok bilinen iki sembolü, haç ve ichthys, zulmün kalıntılarıdır. Haç İsa'nın şehit edildiği yer olarak düşünülmektedir, ichthys ise Roma zulmü altında Hristiyanların birbirlerini tanımak için kullandıkları gizli semboldür. Hristiyanların çoğunluk olduğu ve daha fazla güce sahip oldukları yerlerde bile bu zulüm sembolleri ezici geçmişi hatırlatır. ZÂLİM Zulüm olan inanç, söz, fiil ve davranışları işleyen kimseye denir. (bk. Zulüm) Kur'ân'da zâlim kelimesi tekil ve çoğul şekliyle (zâlîmin ve zâlimûn) 135 defa, zulmeden kimseler (ellezîne zâlemû) ifadesi 33 defa geçmiştir. Bunlardan bir âyette Allah'ın zâlim olmadığı bildirilmiştir (Şûarâ, 26/209). "Zâlim", "zâlimler" ve "zulmeden kimseler" ifadeleri ile; kâfirler (Bakara, 2/254), âhireti inkâr edenler (A'râf, 7/44), cehennem ateşini yalanlayanlar (Sebe', 34/42), âyetleri inkâr edenler (En'âm, 6/33) ve yalanlayanlar (Âl-i İmrân, 3/94), ilâhî kitaplara inanmayanlar (Sebe', 34/31), ilahlık iddia edenler (Enbiyâ, 21/29), insanları Allah yolundan/dinden men edenler (Nisâ, 4/168-169), Allah'a ortak koşanlar (müşrikler) (Furkân, 25/8), Allah'tan başkasına yalvaranlar (Yûnus, 10/106), Allah'a üçün üçüncüsüdür diyenler (Mâide, 5/72), şeytan ve zürriyetini dost edinip onlara tapanlar (Kehf, 18/50), heva ve hevesine tapanlar (Rûm, 30/29), münafıklar (Nûr, 24/50), Allah'ın sınırlarına (hudud) tecavüz edenler (Bakara, 2/229), hırsızlar (Mâide, 5/39), fuhuş yapanlar, hainler, kötülük edenler (Yûsuf, 12/24), kâtiller (Mâide, 5/27-29), fakirin hakkını vermeyenler, malını haram yolda harcayanlar, adağını yerine getirmeyenler (Bakara, 2/270), yalan yere yemîn edenler, hakka tevacüz edenler, başkalarına zarar verenler, yalancı şahitlik yapanlar (Mâide, 5/106-107), insanlara eza, cefa ve kötülük edenler (Şûra, 42/40), suçsuz insanı cezalandıranlar (Yûsuf, 12/79), fakirleri kovanlar (En'âm, 6/52), kâfir, Hristiyan ve Yahûdîleri dost edinenler, bunların arzu ve isteklerine uyanlar (Tevbe, 9/23), Allah'ın indirdiği ahkam ile hükmetmeyenler (Mâide, 5/45), insanlarla alay edenler, insanları çekiştirenler, onlara kötü lakap takanlar ve günahlarına tevbe etmeyenler (Hucûrat, 49/11) kast edilmiştir. Anlaşılan o ki, Allah'ın emir ve yasaklarına uymayanlara zâlim denilmektedir. Allah'a yalan uyduranların (En'âm, 6/21), âyetleri yalanlayanların (En'âm, 6/157), âyetlerden yüz çevirenlerin (Secde, 32/22) ilâhlık ve yalancı peygamberlik iddia edenlerin (En'âm, 6/93), isyanlarını unutanların (Kehf, 18/57), şahitliği gizleyenlerin (Bakara, 2/140), camilerde Allah'ın adının anılmasına engel olan ve camilerin harap olmasına çalışanların (Bakara, 2/114) daha zâlim (Men ezlamü) oldukları Kur'ân'da bildirilmiştir. Nemrut ve kavmi (Bakara, 2/258), Mekke müşrik toplumu (En'âm, 6/144), Medine münafıkları (Tevbe, 9/109), Medine Yahûdîleri (A'râf, 7/150), Firavun ve kavmi (Yûnus, 10/80), Nuh'un kavmi (Hûd, 11/44) helâk edilen Hûd, Sâlih ve Şuayb (a.s.)'ın kavimleri (Hûd, 11/101; Nahl, 16/113; Hac, 22/45; Ankebût, 29/31) zâlim toplumlar olarak nitelenmişlerdir. İnsanların ve toplumların zâlim olmaları, ilâhî iradeye uymayan inanç, söz, fiil ve davranışları sebebiyledir. Kur'ân'da, zâlimlere dünya ve âhirette ceza olduğu bildirilerek zulümden sakındırılmışlardır. (İ.K.) :1 Zalim. :1 Acımasız ve haksız davranan, başkalarına kıyasıya kötülük eden :1 :1 kıyıcı, zulmeden, gaddar, zulmedici * : * : * : , , , , * : * : , * : , * : * : * : , , , * : , * : * : * : , , , * : , , , , , , , , , * : * : * : * : * : * : , * : * : , :1 cefa, eziyet. : :1 :1 sıkıntı :2 üzgü Kategori:Zulüm